1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to salts of the [Co(MoS.sub.4).sub.2 ].sup.3- trianion and their preparation wherein the cobalt is four coordinated with the two tetrathiomolybdate groups. More particularly this invention relates to compounds of the formula [Cat.sup.n ].sub.3/n [Co(MoS.sub.4).sub.2 ] wherein Cat is a mono, di or trivalent cation, n is 1, 2 or 3 and wherein the cobalt is tetracoordinated with four sulfur atoms with each of the two thiomolybdate groups providing two of the four sulfur atoms.